Unlimited Love
by parkbyune
Summary: Byun baekhyun anak semata wayang Byun Heechul Calon Presiden Korea selatan, nyawanya terancam oleh salah satu organisasi yang menolak Heechul untuk naik takhta. Loey Park pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk melenyapkannya, apa yang akan loey lakukan jika kenyataan bahwa baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Apakah baekhyun akan tahu bahwa dalang di balik kematian ibunya adalah loey.
1. chapter 1

**Unlimited Love**

 **Prologue**

Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun yang di incar oleh Salah satu Organisasi Rahasia.

Untuk menjatuhkan Byun Heechul perdana mentri yang menjadi kandidat kuat Calon Presiden Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

EXO

" Appa,aku bilang berhenti untuk menjadikan ku seperti tahanan, apa kau tidak lihat teman-teman ku bahkan tidak berani mendekat." Baekhyun marah dan membanting pintu ruangan kerja appanya saat dia sampai di mension mewah mereka.

Heechul hanya mendesah pelan melihat kelakuaan brutal putranya.

"itu semua demi kebaikan mu."

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dengan sikap seenak jidat appanya membatasi setiap pertemanannya.

"aku ini hanya anak perdana mentri bukan presiden jadi berhenti menjadikan ku tahanan." Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan appanya tanpa berpamitan,membuang semua tata krama yang sudah sedari kecil di tanamkan dalam dirinya.

Heechul memijit keningnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi pusing.

" maafkan appa. "

.

.

.

E)(O

Ketika Korea Selatan dihebohkan dengan berita hangat terbaru, mengenai pergantian mendadak orang nomor satu itu. Dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap seorang pria mendecih dengan keras, menganggap berita itu adalah lelucon dan sampah yang tidak berguna.

"Tua bangka itu tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin." ujarnya sinis sambil memandang lelaki lain di hadapannya.

Sedangkan lelaki yang di tatap itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, sambil memegang gelas wine dan memutar nya tanpa minat. Duduk dengan angkuhnya sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

" kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan loey." ujar lelaki lain itu lagi sambil melempar selembar foto kehadapan pria yang meminum wine nya.

Pria itu mengangkat selembar foto dan melihatnya dengan smirk di bibirnya, memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku jacketnya. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu beserta orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Loey Park atau Park Chanyeol pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di Asia, namanya telah tercatat dalam daftar blacklist hitam FBI untuk segera di Lenyapkan tanpa menunggu sidang putusan.

Park Chanyeol Pembunuh paling keji dan Kejam dibayar dengan harga tinggi hanya untuk melenyapkan nyawa manusia. Tanpa belas kasihan dan tanpa pandang bulu apakah orang itu bersalah atau tidak,baginya Uang adalah nyawa seseorang. Semakin banyak dia Meregang nyawa semakin banyak pula uang yang dia terima, begitulah prinsip hidup yang dia bawa.

Sudah tidak terhitung korban yang sudah dia bunuh bahkan dengan Cara paling kejam sekalipun yaitu memutilasi korbannya. FBI Menetapkannya sebagai Tahanan bebas. Yaitu kapan pun dan dimana pun dia berada FBI yang bekerjasama dengan kepolisian akan menembaknya langsung ditempat. Tanpa menunggu sidang putusan lagi.

Bagaimana Nasib Byun Baekhyun ditangan Park Chanyeol. Bisakah dia selamat dari tangan dingin seorang loey Park.

Next Or End ?


	2. Unlimited Love Part 1

**Unlimited Love Part 1**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik saya sendiri, bagi ada yang merasa cerita begitu mirip dengan yang lain**

 **percayalah saya tidak sengaja. Saya juga baru menulis jika ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai atau ada tanda baca yang tidak tepat**

 **pada tempatnya mohon dimaafkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang mengcopy atau merepost cerita ini kalau tidak mau kena santet, walau ceritanya tidak seru dan membosankan**

 **ini tetap cerita dari inspirasi otak saya.**

 **E)(O**

 **Don't Mess Up My EXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terpaan sinar matahari yang merembes masuk melalui jendela kaca tidak menyurutkan kegiatannya untuk tetap tidur, di atas tempat tidur king sizenya seorang namja mungil masih tertidur dengan sejumput senyum terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Entah dia sedang bermimpi indah atau memang sengaja melakukannya, karena tidak jauh dari jarak tempat dia terlelap menampakkan wajah datar yang terus-menerus memandanginya tanpa ekspresi.

"pangeran ku, sarangheo." bibir tipis itu berucap seraya tangannya mengarah ke atas dan menarik leher seseorang.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi menunggu tuannya untuk terbangun, hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah namja berperawakan mungil ini.

"Dan pangeran mu itu akan ku buang ke laut, jika kau tidak bangun juga bocah." Lelaki itu berbicara tepat pada telinga baekhyun, membuat namja itu bergidik ngeri dalam tidurnya. Dia hanya sedang berfikir kenapa ada suara om-om bergaung ditelinga cantiknya. Baekhyun tetap saja melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa perduli jika sekarang seseorang yang telah dia peluk menunjukkan taring di kepalanya, dengan kesal lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan tuannya dan menjepit hidung bangir itu hingga memerah.

" oh sehun kau mengacaukan mimpi ku." Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras, memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengar. Dia mengatur pernafasannya akibat ulah bawahannya yang begitu kurang ajar menganggu tidur cantiknya.

Tetapi namja dengan tinggi 183 cm itu tidak perduli dan malah menarik tangan yg lebih kecil darinya, untuk turun dari tempat tidur supaya mengikutinya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengikuti pengawal pribadinya itu dengan menghentak-hentak kan kakinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kesal.

"Baekhyun sudah berapa kali ku katakan, panggil aku hyung dan juga aku ini 8 Tahun lebih tua dari mu" namja kecil bernama baekhyun itu hanya mencibir kesal, dan juga kenapa dia harus di bangunkan pagi-pagi begini.

"Dan kau juga tidak sopan, membangunkan tuan mu pagi-pagi seperti ini dan tolong ini hari minggu hyung." Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh sehun, mencoba berlari dari terkaman srigala lapar yang siap memakannya kapan saja begitulah namja itu sering mendeskripsikan sehun.

"apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa. " lelaki itu berujar seraya memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kalender, memasang wajah kesal saat dengan sengaja baekhyun menaruh jari lentiknya seperti sedang berfikir.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sambil melihat kalender, masih belum paham dan mulai mengkonek peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang mungkin terlewatkan olehnya dan sehun semakin gemas dengan bibir tipis yang sengaja di manyunkan.

"ini bukan hari ulang tahun ku, bukan juga appa, apalagi kau." Sebelah tangannya menunjuk hidung lelaki itu dengan tidak sopan.

lama berputar dalam pikirannya, namja itu tidak menemukan apa yang terlupakan. Lain halnya dengan sehun dalam hati dia mulai menghitung dari satu sampai pada hitungan ketiga.

" kyaaaaa hyung, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."kakinya dibawa berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi, mengapa dia bisa lupa kalau hari ini begitu penting. Namja itu meninggalkan sehun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bagaimana reaksi baekhyun sekarang.

"apa kau ingin ku mandikan baeki."

"diamlah hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Hari ini tepat 3 Tahun lalu Eommanya meninggalkannya dan juga appanya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri tangga kala melihat Perdana Mentri Byun Heechul duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi miliknya, dalam hati dia memuji betapa berwibawanya sang mentri dengan balutan jas kerja yang begitu formal.

" selamat pagi perdana Mentri. " ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan tanda penghormatan, heechul hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sehun yang begitu kaku,padahal mereka sekarang berada di rumah dan bukan sedang berada di blue house.

" Bukan kah sudah ku bilang panggil aku appa."Sedangkan sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dihiasi senyum tipis.

" kau pasti kesusahan mengurus bocah nakal itu." Heechul mengawali ceritanya dengan sehun, mencoba mengurai kecanggungan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

" tidak appa, aku bisa mengaturnya."

.

.

.

E)(O

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak akan sehun lakukan untuk membalas jasa Perdana Mentri Byun Heechul untuknya. Mengurus si bocah nakal Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa,walaupun terkadang dia harus menahan emosinya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan bocah itu. Seperti kejadian kemarin dia dibuat kelimpungan mencari sang tersangka yg ternyata sudah membohonginya.

Bagaimana tidak baekhyun meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi saat mereka melewati Lotte World. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memelas Kupingnya sudah memerah,Sehun yang sedikit kasian akhirnya luluh juga dan ingin menemaninya ke kamar mandi.

Tapi setelah pintu mobil terbuka bocah nakal itu malah berlari sekuat tenaga menghilang di kerumunan banyak orang, meninggalkan sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan sumpah erapah kepada anak tengil itu.

Tapi bagi sehun itu tidaklah masalah itu bahkan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah Perdana Menteri lakukan untuknya. Menariknya Dari Ketakutan saat kedua orang tuanya di tembak mati saat usianya masih 10 Thn. Membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan menyekolahkannya hingga dia tamat dengan gelar master.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi terasa berat, tapi dia tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang sudah menjadi pengacau di pagi yang indah ini.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan oh sehun."Oh ya ampun, siapa lagi yang berani melakukan itu jika bukan si nakal baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! appa sudah bilang panggil hyung." Heechul tidak tahu terbuat dari apa kuping anaknya ini benar-benar tidak bisa di atur tapi baekhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya sambil turun dari punggung lebar sehun,berjalan ke arah appanya dan duduk di pangkuan pria paruh baya itu.

Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja putranya, dia tidak keberatan jika harus memanjakan putra kesayangannya baginya baekhyun adalah segalanya.

.

.

.

E)(O

 **OTHER SIDE**

Lelaki itu sangat menyukai kegelapan, ketika semua orang menyukai terang baginya gelap lebih menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang menarik ketika terang itu muncul dalam kehidupannya,tidak ada yang tahu terlahir dari apa hatinya. Dia benci menjadi baik karena hal itu membuatnya menjadi lemah dan terinjak, dia benci ketika harus dikasihani oleh orang lain dan dia membenci pada orang-orang yang minta dikasihani olehnya.

"aku mohon loey, aku akan membayar lebih dari yang orang itu beri pada mu." lelaki bertubuh tambun itu memohon dengan terengah-engah, darah masih saja mengucur di lehernya.

" cek cek cek menyusahkan saja sebenarnya aku orang yang setia, tapi baik jika kau memaksa." tangannya masih memegang pisau tajam yang baru saja mengenai kulit leher lelaki itu.

Dia benci ketika seseorang memohon kepadanya, baginya orang-orang seperti itu harus di lenyapkan. Dia berjalan memutari lelaki tambun yang kini menjadi sasaran kekejaman hatinya, pelan menaruh ujung pisau itu pada pucuk kepala mangsanya. Menekan pisau ini hingga masuk lebih dalam mengenai otaknya, dia teramat senang saat menangkap raut kesakitan dari wajah yang sudah sepucat itu.

" akhh ah l l oey aku mohon." lelaki itu menahan kesakitan pada isi kepalanya, darah mengucur banyak merembes keluar mengenai wajah bulat lelaki itu. Memohon agar nyawanya terselamatkan walau pada kenyataannya itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil.

" hem hem baik lah beri aku 2M, karena si bodoh itu membayar ku 1M untuk nyawa mu." Dia berbicara dan menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melubangi kepala lelaki itu, bermain sedikit mungkin tidak apa untuk mengulur waktu. Lelaki tambun itu hanya terdiam dan meringis merasakan sakit dikepalanya, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sedangkan perusahaanya kini sudah bangkrut.

"Cepatlah lee soman, kau membuang waktu ku." Loey jengah menanti jawaban lelaki bernama soman itu, waktunya bisa terbuang percuma jika berlama-lama di tempat ini. Soman menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, meraih kaki itu dan menciumnya.

"aku mohon loey jangan bunuh aku." lelaki itu terisak memohon agar nyawanya di selamatkan.

Tapi lelaki bertubuh gemuk itu lupa bahwa Loey Park tidak pernah memiliki belas kasihan,baginya permohonan itu menjijikkan dan dia benci ketika banyak orang memohon dan minta, loey park tersenyum sinis menatap lelaki di bawah kakinya itu. Dia mengarahkan kembali pisau tajamnya dan menancapkan pisau itu tepat dia atas kepala yang sudah memiliki lubang.

"akh sakit sakit lepaskan." soman merintih mengais udara yang semakin menipis diparu-parunya,dia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Hanya yang ada pisau itu makin tertancap semakin dalam dan Ajal pun memandang datar mayat di hadapannya dan mulai mengembangkan senyum puas,meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dalam kamar yang gelap.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa bunga lili kesukaan eommanya,meletakkan bunga itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"eomma apa kau baik? aku dan appa sangat baik, ah oh sehun juga baik. " baekhyun berujar sambil cekikikan, dia sangat senang jika sudah mengerjai ajudan pribadi appanya itu, baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat kebelakang. Sedangkan sehun yang tahu dia sedang dikerjai hanya memelototkan matanya horor mendengar ucapan si bocah nakal itu.

" Eomma bogoshipo nomu-nomu." namja mungil itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia ingin sekali menangis. Heechul merangkul pundak anaknya sayang dan menenangkannya, dia sebenarnya juga ingin sekali menangis tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena hal itu bisa mempengaruhi putranya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak appanya, menangis tersedu menyebut kata-kata rindu untuk eommanya, betapa dia sangat merindukan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Tidak jauh beberapa jarak dari mereka, sehun juga tidak mampu menahan sesak di dadanya. Matanya menatap sendu pusara yang memiliki nama lengkap IM YOONA terpampang jelas disana.

.

.

.

Sehabis Berjiarah ke pusara Istrinya Heechul segera berangkat ke bandara, dia ada pertemuan khusus dengan President Indonesia untuk menjalin kerjasama dan membina hubungan baik Antar Negara. Baekhyun memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton film Ironman kesukaannya. Sebelum dering handphone nyaris membuatnya berteriak.

"yak panda, kau menganggu acara nonton film ku."Tapi sang penelpon hanya tertawa keras dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajah baekhyun saat ini dan itu menggemaskan sekali.

"Berhenti tertawa, atau aku matikan telpon ini."ancamnya sambil memajukan bibirnya merasa kesal karena sudah dipermainkan.

" baiklah aku berhenti, tapi baekhyunee kau harus lihat berita." Sang penelpon berucap antusias, ini adalah berita terheboh yang pernah dia dengar dari berita-berita menyatukan alisnya mulai berfikir untuk apa dia lihat berita, dia bahkan tidak doyan nonton berita.

" ada berita apa taoyah. " namja mungil itu memijit tombol Channnel KBS TV1, mungkin saja ada berita luar biasa tapi awas saja jika mata panda itu mengerjainya lagi.

 **Breaking News**

 **Lee Soman Presidir perusahan Funiture Terkaya di Korea di temukan tidak bernyawa di kamarnya. Hasil otopsi menemukan bekas luka sayatan di leher dan pisau menancap di ubun-ubunnya. Dan Loey Park sudah dipastikan turut Andil dalam pembunuhan tersebut.**

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan keadaan korban itu.

" Bagaimana apa kau sudah lihat. " tao berujar masih menunggu sahabatnya bersuara,tapi baekhyun hanya menatap lama nama yang terpampang di televisinya.

" loey park." baekhyun berujar pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh tao.

" itu sangat mengerikan bagaimana ada orang sekejam itu terhadap orang lain." tao berujar panjang lebar sedangkan baekhyun hanya mendengar sambil mengunyah kembali makanannya, mengabaikan tao yang sudah bersumpah serapah.

" awas kau pendek jika bertemu di sekolah. " lalu sambungan terputus begitu saja,namja mungil itu tersenyum senang dia sangat suka mengerjai sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

E)(O

Ketika hari beranjak malam baekhyun ingin sekali memakan mie ramen yang dijual di kedai paman kim yang bersebrangan dengan sungai han. Tapi lagi-lagi si dingin oh sehun tidak mengijinkan nya keluar sendiri,sedangkan dia tidak ingin menemani baekhyun dengan alasan mengantuk.

Tapi bukan baekhyun namanya jika tidak mendapat apa yang dia mau, dia berpura - pura berjalan ke depan halaman mansion mereka dan menyapa bodyguard yang berjaga disana dan berharap memiliki peluang untuk kabur.

"hei paman apa kau tidak mengantuk." baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian si penjaga,sedangkan penjaga pintu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan bagaimana tuannya terus saja mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dia tahu itu hanya alibi untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan tuan mereka.

"paman, tidak usah terlalu tegang apa kau tidak bosan terus berdiri." namja itu menaikan alisnya bergantian, mencoba bermain dengan para pengawalnya. Tapi ternyata tidak berhasil, lihatlah bagaimana sekarang para penjaga malah membentuk barisan untuk siap siaga berjaga-jaga.

Baekhyun merasa kesal setengah mati, dia tahu ajudan pribadi ayahnya si dingin oh sehun pasti sudah memperingati para pengawal untuk lebih berhati-hati kepada dirinya. Tapi baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun namja dengan seribu ide brilian di otaknya, siapa bilang kali ini sehun akan menang? begitulah pemikiran dalam hatinya dan tertawa setan. Dia masih menimang rencana kabur seperti apa yang harus dia buat,saat seorang pelayan berjalan ke arah bodygard dan meminta pintu untuk dibuka karena pelayan itu akan pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan yang lain, dan disitulah otaknya baru bekerja. Tanpa sepengetahuan pengawal lain yang sibuk membukakan pagar baekhyun berjalan mengendap dan pelan tanpa terdengar oleh para pengawal menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menerobos pagar besar dan menyelinap dengan tubuh kecilnya melewati sang pelayan.

" aku akan segera kembali." ujarnya seraya tertawa kencang, melambaikan tangannya kepada para pengawal yang kini kelimpungan mengejarnya.

" Tuan muda, kami mohon kembali." Para pengawal itu berteriak kesetanan, bagi mereka kehilangan baekhyun sama saja mendapat sambaran petir disiang hari. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan mereka, bagaimana jika para penjahat menculik tuan muda mereka.

"ini semua salah mu, habislah kita kini." Seorang pengawal bername tag hyun joo berteriak menyalahkan rekan satu timnya.

" yak, kenapa jadi salah ku." pengawal satunya lagi tidak mau kalah dan berakhirnya mereka saling berdebat sambil tetap mengejar tuan muda mereka.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih saja berlari melewati jalanan yang lumayan ramai, sembari melihat kebelakang apakah para bodygard itu masih mengejarnya. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana, bahkan tidak memperdulikan dari arah berlawanan seseorang juga berjalan.

"bugh." Baekhyun terjatuh di trotoar jalan mengakibatkan pantatnya tercium aspal, saat pundak tinggi itu menyenggolnya cukup mengaduh karena pantatnya yang sakit dan bersiap untuk mengumpati orang yang menbaraknya.

" yak ahjussi, kau harus minta maaf ." ucapnya sambil membersihkan pantatnya dari debu, tapi lelaki yang dipanggil baekhyun itu hanya diam tidak itu hanya menoleh memandang baekhyun sesaat dengan mata tajamnya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. Berjalan dengan tenang di tengah keramian yang tidak dia sukai, berjalan meninggalkan namja mungil itu dengan mulut kecil yang sangat kesal bagaimana lelaki itu malah pergi tanpa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

" Dasar orang aneh. "

.

.

.

I Cant Believe

 **Maafkeun aku mbah sooman**


	3. Pemberitahuan

Untuk Teman-teman yang menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini, maaf ya ceritanya di hapus .

Saya adalah penulis baru, saya juga sedang belajar untuk menulis dengan baik.

Untuk cerita unlimited Love pasti diselesaikan sampai akhir.

tapi saya akan upload ulang untuk chapter 2-8 yang sudah pernah di ulpoad. karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diperbaiki. termasuk kapan untuk pertama kalinya sebenarnya chanyeol mencintai baekhyun. dan juga memperbaiki tanda baca , titik atau pun koma.

Saya akan update dengan cepat untuk revisi chapter 2 -8. sampai chapter akhir sebisa mungkin saya akan update cepat.

Saya berterimakasih untuk yang masih menantikan kisah ini, terimakasih buat riviewnya walaupun sedikit. tapi itu benar-benar membuat saya senang. saya mungkin bukan penulis kisah chanbaek yang sepopuler penulis lainnya.

karena saya menulis bukan untuk menjadi populer, tapi menulis karena itu hobbi saya. Dan Chanbaek adalah inspirasi bagi saya dalam menulis, EXO adalah Group Favorite saya.

Untuk ending kisah ini, maaf kisah Chanbaek di cerita ini sad ending. karena dari awal saya memikirkan ceritanya memang berakhir menyedihkan.

Terimakasih

salam chanbaek is real

Tetap dukung EXO sampai akhir, jangan lelah menanti apabila satu persatu member akan wamil.

" kita akan tahu siapa yang mencintai EXO yang sebenarnya, setelah mereka wamil"


	4. Unlimited Love Part 2

**Unlimited Love Part 2**

 **Cerita ini adalah milik saya sendiri, bagi ada yang merasa cerita begitu mirip dengan yang lain**

 **percayalah saya tidak sengaja. Saya juga baru menulis jika ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai atau ada tanda baca yang tidak tepat**

 **pada tempatnya mohon dimaafkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang mengcopy atau merepost cerita ini kalau tidak mau kena santet, walau ceritanya tidak seru dan membosankan**

 **ini tetap cerita dari inspirasi otak saya.**

 **E)(O**

 **Sign**

Tidak ada yang berubah begitupun pagi ini, kantor kepolisian Distrik Gangnam masih disibukan dengan kasus pembunuhan Presidir Lee Soman. Hal ini membuat frustasi seorang lelaki berperawakan mengerikan duduk dengan lesunya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kasus kematian yang melibatkan Loey Park membuat makannya tidak tenang, dia bahkan tidak tidur dengan baik selama dia menjabat sebagai Detektif kepolisian di gangnam.

"LOEY PARK! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUH MU JIKA KAU TERTANGKAP. " Teriakannya membuat beberapa rekan kerjanya kaget, melihat bagaimana kacaunya wajah rekannya itu banyak orang mulai bersimpati. Tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari lelaki berwajah kotak itu, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dan dia tidak akan tertangkap hanya dengan teriakan mu Chen." Lelaki berwajah manis itu menasehati rekan kerjanya,bukan hanya chen saja yang frustasi tapi dia juga sama tertekannya dengan kasus serupa yang mereka tangani.

Chen hanya menghela nafas berat, rasanya lebih baik dia jadi tukang patroli saja dari pada harus menjadi detektif lagi. Ini bukan kasus biasa yang sering dia tangani tapi ini sudah diluar dari jalurnya bahkan FBI pun hampir angkat tangan dibuatnya. Loey park selalu saja bisa lari dari kejaran Polisi setiap dia melakukan aksinya, Chen sempat berfikir kalau saja si Park sialan ini menggunakan ilmu hitam.

"tapi aku tidak sanggup lagi minseok hyung. " chen membenturkan kepalanya pada meja berkali-kali, dia ingin menyerah saja untuk kasus ini dan memberikannya pada orang lain. Tidak perduli dia akan di pindahkan ke bagian Patroli keliling dan baginya lebih baik.

Minseok mendekat dan mengelus dengan pelan rambut hitam legam itu, mencoba memberi kekuatan agar lelaki itu tidak menyerah dengan pekerjaannya. Menatap kasihan kepala yang tertunduk lesu dan mata yang sembab karena tidak mendapat tidur dengan baik. Sebenarnya keadaan mereka sama saja, hanya saja Minseok dapat mengendalikan keadaan dalam dirinya sendiri dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman di tidurnya, dia bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak mampir di kamarnya. Saat dia mengerjap dengan pelan tatapan datar menyambut paginya, tapi baekhyun memandang lebih datar lagi ke arah sehun. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam, pasalnya ketika dia baru saja akan melahap mienya di kedai paman kim, si Oh Fuck sehun menyeretnya tanpa belas kasihan seperti seorang tahanan yang baru saja kabur dari penjara.

Namja itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengabaikan sehun. Sehun hanya mendesah memaklumi bagaimana sikap tuan mudanya jika sedang marah, berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu dan membiarkan baekhyun mengurus kepentingan sekolahnya sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya, baekhyun mulai mengemas semua peralatan sekolahnya dan ketika selesai dia turun ke bawah untuk segera sarapan dan menyapa ayahnya, sebelum ayahnya sibuk dengan urusan negara.

" Pagi appa." Baekhyun menyapa ayahnya seperti biasa, tapi masih tetap mengabaikan sehun dan menatapnya dengan mata yang sebenarnya tidak garang. Saat mendengar sapaan Putranya Heechul langsung melipat dengan terburu-buru koran yang baru saja dia baca.

" Pagi sayang ." sahut heechul sambil meletakkan korannya di kursi lain, dia tidak ingin putranya curiga dengan sikapnya berusaha dengan setenang mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Tapi tidak dengan baekhyun namja itu merengut, dia menatap aneh ke appanya yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dan saat dia ingin mengambil koran yang baru saja di baca appanya sehun dengan sigap mengambil koran itu.

"aku rasa lebih baik kau selesaikan sarapan mu." Sehun dengan cepat mengambil koran itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, dan itu benar-benar mencurigakan bagi baekhyun. Apakah appa dan sehun sedang menyembunyikan seseuatu darinya. Tapi namja itu hanya diam saja, tanpa banyak protes baekhyun memakan Roti isi Strawberry kesukaannya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin melawan tapi sekarang dia sedang mogok bicara dengan Oh sehun. Heecul menggeleng dengan sikap putranya dia tahu putranya sedang marah dengan sehun karena lelaki itu sudah menceritakan pri hal baekhyun yang kabur tanpa pengawalan.

Baekhyun masih diam dan makan dengan tenang, mulutnya yang mengembung membuatnya sangat menggemaskan dimata siapa saja yang melihat. Tapi matanya menangkap satu hal yang aneh di pagi ini, saat matanya melihat ke arah pintu begitu banyak bodygard mengawasi mereka.

"appa, untuk apa bodygard sebanyak itu ada di rumah kita ." namja itu menatap ayahnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Heechul menyesap sebentar kopi nya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja menunjukkan sikap wibawanya sebagai seorang ayah.

"mulai hari ini bodygard - bodygard itu akan menemani mu kesekolah. "

Seperti tersambar petir baekhyun tersedak makannya sendiri, apa dia barusan tidak salah dengar bodygard sebanyak itu akan mengawasinya sepanjang hari? apa appanya sudah gila atau tidak waras lagi.

"appa kira aku ini tahanan harus di awasi bodygard sebanyak itu." baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan marah dan memprotes keputusan ayahnya, diawasi oleh sehun dan beberapa bodygard saja sudah membuat namja itu frustasi apalagi ditambah dua kali lipat dan itu membuat baekhyun benar-benar murka.

Heechul masih tetap diam memandang putranya, tidak mau menimpali perkataan putranya dan masih menunggu apa lagi yang akan putra kesayangannya itu katakan. Tapi baekhyun memandang tajam ke arah appanya dia rasa ini sangat kelewatan.

"Aku ini hanya anak Perdana mentri bukan Presiden." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan appanya tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, membuang tata krama yang sedari kecil sudah di ajarkan padanya. Namja itu melangkah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menatap dengan marah pada banyak bodygard yang mengikuti nya dari belakang. Sehun membungkuk sopan undur diri dari hadapan perdana mentri lalu mengikuti bocah yang mungkin sedang marah itu.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di SOPA Senior High School, sekolah elit yang hanya di huni oleh anak-anak pejabat, artis dan anak-anak orang kaya menengah ke atas. Dan baekhyun adalah salah satu siswa yang berhak masuk ke Sekolah itu karena Appanya adalah salah satu orang terpenting di negara ini. Ketika Menapakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah seluruh mata tertuju pada namja mungil itu, sebenarnya baekhyun merasa risih terus-menerus diperlakukan berbeda. Banyak orang menatapnya iri dan dengki, ada juga yang merasa kagum dengan apa yang baekhyun miliki. Bagaimana ada seorang namja yang terlahir begitu sesempurna ini, begitu cantik dan menawan diwaktu bersamaan. Tidak jarang pula banyak namja atau yeoja lain menaruh perasaan pada baekhyun, tapi mereka juga tahu diri bagaimana pun kasta mereka jauh di atas namja cantik itu.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, namja yang terlahir dari keluarga berada anak tunggal dari Byun Heecul. Pengusaha Ternama Byun Corp yang bergerak pada bidang Distributor terbesar Mobil Merk Lamborghini di Korea Selatan dan Im Yoona Disigner terkenal yang rancangannya sudah mendunia. Baekhyun namja yang terlahir begitu cantik dengan Mata bewarna biru langit menyerupai Ibunya, rambut yang diwarna dengan warna pink muda dan memiliki pinggang yang ramping layaknya gitar spanyol. Seorang namja yang terlahir begitu sangat spesial diantara namja lainnya, walaupun begitu baekhyun bukan orang yang sombong dia sangat baik dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja dan sangat kedudukan yang dia miliki tidak menjadikan sifatnya diktaktor, apalagi memilih dalam pertemanan hal itulah yang membuat baekhyun selalu dicintai oleh semua orang.

"panda!" namja itu berlari menuju sosok yang berdiri kaku di depan kelas mereka, melihat baekhyun layaknya orang yang harus dihindari secepat apalah daya hal itu tidak akan bisa terjadi, ketika baekhyun mempercepat larinya dan sampai di depan sosok itu dia langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi sahabatnya.

" Maafkan hamba Tuan, hamba tidak mungkin menyakiti anda." Tao berujar lirih, layaknya seorang tersangka yang sudah melakukan kesalahan pada baekhyun dan memaksa ingin melepaskan dirinya dari jerat baekhyun. Tapi sebenarnya percayalah namja panda itu bukan merasa takut, ia bahkan ingin menyekik leher sahabatnya itu jika saja tatapan oh sehun tidak membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tao dengan bibir mengerucut, dia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang mengejeknya " apa-apan kau itu."

Tubuhnya ia alihkan pada oh sehun yang masih setia menunggu bersama mereka, membuat baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Dia dengan teganya menarik tao masuk kedalam kelas mereka, meninggalkan sehun dengan tubuh serupa patungnya berdiri tegak mengawasi setiap pergerakkan yang mencurigakan.

"Huffftt, aku kira aku akan di penggal oleh ajusshi itu." Tao mendesah lega saat mereka sudah sampai di bangku, tapi dia masih menatap ngeri sehun yang masih setia menjaga di depan pintu sana. Dalam hati dia merasa begitu kasihan terhadap baekhyun, dia tahu sahabatnya ini selalu merasa tertekan dengan sikap yang dibuat oleh ayahnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena ini semua demi keselamatan namja itu.

"Kau harus membantu ku melarikan diri." Baekhyun mulai berbicara penting pada tao sambil memegang bahu tao dengan serius, baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk memberontak kepada ayahnya. Saat kata melarikan diri terdengar di telinga namja panda itu, dirinya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahaha, lelucon mu sangat bagus baeki" Dengan santainya tao mengabaikan baekhyun, memilih membuka buku pelajarannya. Tapi gerakan tangannya mulai terhenti saat dia merasa baekhyun menatapnya tanpa henti, baiklah dia fikir ini bukan lelucon.

"yak yak yaak, kau memang ingin kepala ku dipenggal ya." yang benar saja, bisa-bisa bukan sehun yang akan memenggalnya tapi ayahnya sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Ya ampun, namja panda ini lupa mengatakan bahwa appanya adalah seorang Kepala _National Intelligence Service_ (NIS).

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa dunianya semakin jauh dengan kebebasan. Dia ingin sekali berteriak bahwa dia menyesal terlahir sebagai anak perdana mentri, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sebagai seorang namja yang membutuhkan ruang untuk bernafas. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke meja membenturkan sekali-kali kepalanya supaya pecah, tao yang melihat itu dengan sigap menangkap kepala baekhyun dan mengarahkan kepala itu kehadapannya.

"berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh! seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan apa yang kau miliki." Tao berusaha memberikan nasihat pada sahabat masa kecilnya.

Baekhyun tahu seharusnya dia bersyukur dengan statusnya, bahkan dia sangat bersyukur terlahir dari rahim eommanya yang begitu sayang padanya. Bersyukur memiliki ayah yang selalu memperhatikannya, tapi tidak kah ini terlalu berlebihan baginya. Dari dia kecil appa dan eommanya selalu membatasi pergaulannya, bahkan dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah untuk bermain dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Dari dia kecil hingga dewasa hanya taolah yang diberi izin untuk mendekatinya, sedangkan anak-anak yang lain akan merasa sungkan jika berada dekat dengan baekhyun.

"Panda yah! aku mohon aku bisa gila terus diawasi seperti itu." Baekhyun menunjukkan puppy eyesnya pada sahabatnya itu, berusaha mendapatkan bantuan dari sahabatnya itu. Memangn dasarnya Tao yang tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya itu menderita akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan gila baekhyun, walau dia harus waspada dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

E)(O

.

.

.

Saat jam pelajaran usai Tao dan Baekhyun meminta izin pada sehun untuk pergi ke toilet,seperti biasanya para bodygard sudah berjaga di depan pintu toilet menghalau setiap orang yang akan masuk. Baekhyun benar-benar menepok jidatnya dengan segala tindak-tanduk bodygardnya, mereka fikir ini toilet pribadinya hingga dia bisa berbuat sesuka hati dan melarang semua orang untuk masuk.

Masa bodoh dengan itu semua kedua namja yang berbeda tinggi badan itu, sudah memasang rencana-rencana kabur yang tentu saja ide itu dari otak nakal byun. Tangan kecilnya baekhyun bahkan sudah menyelinapkan batu besar yang dia selundupkan pada tasnya, dengan bantuan tao dia naik ke atas bahu sahabatnya itu dan menjalankan aksinya memecah dengan pelan jendela kaca yang ada di ujung toilet. Sepelan mungkin dia melakukannya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain walau membutuhkan waktu, usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. setelah berhasil dipecahkan baekhyun dengan tubuh kecilnya keluar melewati jendela itu walau tangannya sempat tergores oleh pecahan kaca yang menempel pada sisian jendela.

Tapi entah karena sial atau karena tidak diizinkan lari bersama baekhyun,ketika tao akan keluar juga dari pintu itu mereka malah ketahuan. Hal itu terdengar dari suara debuman pintu mengejutkan mereka, seketika tao mulai panik dan berteriak.

"Pergilah aku akan menangani sehun disini." Baekhyun tahu mereka sudah ketahuan tapi kepalang basah dia sudah ada di luar dia dengan keras menjawab ucapan sahabtnya.

"Tao aku menyanyangi mu."

.

.

.

Sehun tahu ada yang tidak beres di dalam sana, itu terlihat dari waktu yang mereka butuhkan hanya untuk buang air kecil. Kecurigaannya semakin besar saat mendengar bunyi tumbukan keras dari dalam, seharusnya dia tidak mempercayai kedua bocah nakal itu. Sehun menatap marah pada tao yang menundukkan wajahnya dengan takut, " KAU FIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" bentaknya kepada namja tinggi itu, sedangkan tao masih menunduk takut kepada orang yang sudah membentaknya.

"a a aku hanya ingin membantu nya ahjussi." Jawabannya begitu terbata-bata, dia sebenarnya sangat takut pada sehun tapi juga sangat kesal. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan keadaan ini bagaimana ia lupa bocah nakal itu sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan, seharusnya dia menemani saja baekhyun sampai di kamar mandi .

"Kalau tidak ingat kau itu anak Direktur Huang Jimin! aku benar-benar akan membunuh mu." ucapnya seraya menatap sinis sahabat setia baekhyun itu, tidak perduli jika sebentar lagi namja itu pasti akan memakinya karena sudah mengancam sahabatnya.

Tao sangat kesal apa sehun fikir dia takut dengan ancaman seperti itu, yang benar saja apa lelaki sialan ini lupa siapa yang dia hadapi. Tidak kalah sinis namja itu balik memandang sehun dengan tatapan matanya yang dia buat sedemikan horornya.

"kalo tidak ingat kau itu sudah tua, aku pastikan leher mu sudah patah." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu tao tidak lupa melayangkan kaki panjangnya menendang selangkangan sehun, yang mana membuat lelaki dewasa itu mengerang menahan sakit di kemaluannya.

" Kau bocah nakal awas saja kau." Lelaki itu berteriak mengumpati tao yang sudah berlari menjauhinya, sedangkan yang tao lakukan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sehun sambil balas mengumpati lelaki itu dengan suara tak kalah kerasnya " Dasar! Ajushhi perjaka Tua."

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

Tidak kah ini menyenangkan, akhirnya dia bisa kabur dari para bodygard-bodygard yang disediakan ayahnya dan tentu saja kabur dari sehun. Rasanya sudah sejak lama dia tidak menghirup udara yang segar seperti ini, walaupun cuacanya sedikit terik tidak menyurutkan niat namja itu untuk terus berjalan. Badannya dia putar sekali-sekali, tangannya dia ayunkan dengan santai bahkan dia juga menyapa dengan ramah para pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja dia jumpai. Baekhyun fikir nanti dia akan memberikan tao hadiah, karena sudah membantunya melarikan diri dari pengawalan ayahnya.

Tapi seketika dunianya seakan berhenti di tempat, saat dengan tidak sengaja matanya melihat foto ayahnya yang terpampang jelas di LED Billboard. Jika biasanya baekhyun akan senang melihat berita baik tentang ayahnya yang menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai perdana mentri, tapi tidak dengan ini tangannya mengepal dengan kuat saat satu kalimat terurai didalamnya.

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **PERDANA MENTRI BYUN HEECHUL AKAN MENGANTIKAN PRESIDEN LEE DONGHAE UNTUK MENJADI PEMPIMPIN NOMOR SATU KOREA**

 **BERITA INI LANGSUNG DISAMPAIKAN OLEH PRESIDEN SENDIRI DALAM RAPAT PENTING YANG DI ADAKAN SECARA MENDADAK KEMARIN MALAM**

 **MENURUT WARTAWAN YANG MELIPUT PERGANTIAN TERSEBUT DIDASARI OLEH KESEHATAN PRESIDEN YANG SEMAKIN MENURUN.**

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang baekhyun lakukan selain menyetop taksi dengan segera, rasanya semua sudah menumpuk di hatinya. Sebenarnya apa yang ayahnya inginkan sekarang, tidakkah cukup hanya dengan menjadi perdana mentri saja. Tidakkah cukup membuatnya menderita dengan menjadi anak perdana mentri yang terkekang karena aturan dan juga statusnya sebagai anak satu-satunya. Dia tidak sadari taksi yang membawanya pergi sudah sampai pada tempat yang di tuju, baekhyun membawa langkahnya dengan begitu tergesa menuju ruangan ayahnya.

"JADI INI ALASANNYA! KENAPA APPA BERSIKAP BERLEBIHAN HARI INI." Suaranya begitu nyaring saat baekhyun sampai di sana, bahkan dia tidak lagi memberikan salam hormat layaknya anak kepada ayahnya. Tata kramanya hilang dalam sekejap, bahkan dia lupa bahwa yang dia hadapi sekarang bukan lagi ayahnya tapi seseorang yang menjabat sebagai perdana mentri.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dia sudah yakin bahwa cepat atau lambat putranya akan tahu tentang berita itu, sebenarnya dia sudah menduga kala sehun menelponnya saat dia sedang rapat. Mengabarkan bahwa baekhyun melarikan diri siang ini, sebenarnya heechul bukannya tidak ingin memberitahu tentang dia yang akan diangkat menjadi kepala negara hanya saja dia akan tahu bagaimana reaksi keras putranya.

"Baekhyun-ah dengarkan appa ini se . . . " Belum sempat lelaki itu meneruskan ucapannya, baekhyun sudah lebih dulu membalas ucapan ayahnya dengan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan.

"APPA INGIN AKU JUGA MATI SAMA SEPERTI EOMMA KAN! ITU YANG APPA MAU." Baekhyun berteriak dengan lancang kepada ayahnya sendiri, air matanya sudah menumpuk pada pelipisnya. Tidakkah baekhyun sadar perkataan itu membuat ayahnya tersentak.

" TUTUP MULUT MU BAEKHYUN!".

Heechul begitu marah kepada putranya, bagaimana baekhyun bisa mempunyai pemikiran seburuk itu. Bahkan seumur hidupnya dia tidak akan bisa melihat anak semata wayangnya menderita, bagaimana pula baekhyun berfikir dia ingin anaknya mati.

Namja mungil itu terkejut dengan bentakan appanya, dia berjalan mundur dengan menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya membentaknya seperti itu,air matanya sudah keluar begitu saja membasahi pipi chubbinya. Meninggalkan appanya yang menatapnya dengan raut terkejut,kakinya ia bawa berlari dari ruangan ayahnya dia tidak perduli dengan banyak mata yang memandangnya aneh.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa melupakan peristiwa kelam yang terjadi 3 Tahun lalu, tepat 3 tahun lalu baekhyun kehilangan eommanya saat pelantikan Appanya menjadi Perdana Mentri Korea. Saat yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya tapi berubah menjadi hari paling memilukan. Saat dengan matanya sendiri eommanya merengang nyawa di dalam dekapannya, saat dengan matanya sendiri melihat darah itu menggenang membanjiri tubuh eommanya.

Im Yoona menjadi satu-satunya korban atas tragedi penembakan 3 tahun lalu, tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu siapa dalang dibalik peristiwa itu. Banyak desas-desus berkeliaran menyapa di berbagai berita, jika peristiwa itu merupakan serangkaian aksi penolakan dari berbagai partai dan organisasi terselubung untuk menolak Byun Heechul sebagai perdana Mentri yang baru. Ada pula berita yang memberikan spekulasi tersendiri jika peristiwa itu terjadi berasal dari salah satu organisasi rahasia yang sudah lama diincar oleh NIS.

Selepas kepergian baekhyun heechul mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia tidak bermaksud membentak putranya seperti itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun selama hidupnya dia melakukan hal yang membuat anak kesayangannya itu menangis. Dalam ke kalutannya dia mengambil figura foto istrinya, mengusap kaca frame itu dengan pelan seakan foto itu benar-benar hidup.

"aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya yoonah."

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

loey park berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan saat dia mendapat panggilan dari atasannya, dia melihat lelaki paruh baya itu menghisap cerutunya di temani dengan beberapa penari striptis yang seksi. Tanpa menunggu perintah loey duduk dengan mengangkat kakinya ke meja, bahkan dia tidak merasa sungkan jika yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang adalah seorang bos. Tapi apa pedulinya karena dia bukanlah seseorang yang akan tunduk pada siapa pun.

"kau memanggil ku." suaranya terdengar berat dan tatapannya sangat tajam, tangannya dia bawa pada salah satu wanita penghibur dan menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu.

Loey menyeringai seksi kala di hadapannya disuguhkan dada yang besar, rasanya ingin sekali dia memasuki salah satu dari mereka tapi waktunya tidak memungkinkan.

"Tidak sekarang sayang." ujarnya sembari meremas dada besar wanita itu dengan tangan besarnya, Perempuan itu hanya memajukan bibirnya cemberut menerima penolakan lelaki tampan yang begitu dia puja.

"cih! tua bangka itu tidak pantas menjadi Pemimpin." seorang lelaki tua berusia separuh abad, mendecih lalu memandang remeh berita yang baru saja di lihatnya di dipungkiri hatinya memanas dengan pemberitaan tersebut dan bagaimana bisa lelaki sialan itu yang pada akhirnya dipilih.

Lelaki tua itu berang bukan main, semua usaha yang dia lakukan untuk menyingkirkan Byun Heechul tidak ada artinya sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus merebut kekuasaan untuk menjadi orang nomor satu, tidak perduli apakah hal itu harus membuatnya menyingkirkan satu persatu orang-orang yang berada disekeliling heechul. Tubuhnya dia bawa memutar untuk menghadap loey yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya, dan itu malah membuat lelaki tua itu menjadi lebih kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sangat membutuhkan lelaki ini, dia tahu bagaimana karakter lelaki sersurai ash grey itu jika kegiatannya di ganggu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan loey." ungkapnya sembari membuka meja nakas membawa selembar foto dan melemparkannya kepada loey.

Loey mengambil foto yang terlempar di atas meja, seketika mata elangnya yang tajam menatap gambaran namja mungil dengan senyum yang ceria. Pandangannya berbeda dan begitu lama saat menelusuri setiap garis di wajah itu. Entah apa yang dia rasakan, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan perasaan ini begitu familiar baginya. Dia mengabaikannya dan berakhir tidak memperdulikan apa yang dirasakan hatinya, tidak kah tugasnya sekarang mengambil nyawa namja yang ada di foto itu?, dan dia akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati karena untuk itulah dia ada disini.

Foto itu dia masukkan pada saku celananya, langkah kakinya dia bawa untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan itu. Terasa dingin dan mencekam setiap derap kaki yang dia ayunkan, terasa seperti kau berada pada jarak kematian yang dekat.

 ** _I Found You_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

neoye Sign sign signije geuman Don't lie lie lie


	5. Unlimited Love Part 3

**Cerita ini adalah milik saya sendiri, bagi ada yang merasa cerita begitu mirip dengan yang lain**

 **percayalah saya tidak sengaja. Saya juga baru menulis jika ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai atau ada tanda baca yang tidak tepat**

 **pada tempatnya mohon dimaafkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang mengcopy atau merepost cerita ini kalau tidak mau kena santet, walau ceritanya tidak seru dan membosankan**

 **ini tetap cerita dari inspirasi otak saya.**

 **E)(O**

 **Oh La la La**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong, air mata yang masih menetes enggan ia hapus dan membiarkan semua mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. sungguh hatinya terasa sakit sekarang, mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang dia akan dianggap egois tapi apa pedulinya. Kakinya melangkah pelan meninggalkan tempat ayahnya bekerja, meninggalkan ayahnya dengan rasa penyesalan karena telah membentak anak kesayangannya.

Sejenak namja ini berhenti untuk menghapus air matanya, lengannya dia bawa untuk menghapus lelehan air mata yang merembes dari mata puppynya. Suara nya serak saat tak sadar dia menyebutkan nama orang terkasihnya.

"eomma hiks hiks."

"eomma eomma."

Kata-kata itu terus terulang bagai mantra di dirinya sendiri, mencoba meluapkan ketakutan yang selama ini dia rasakan. Sebut saja baekhyun memang terlalu cengeng seukuran lelaki, tapi siapa perduli dengan itu semua bahkan sekalipun lelaki paling gagah sekalipun akan menangis jika sudah menyangkut dengan ibunya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan saat dia merasa melihat seseorang yang begitu dia kenal, tapi kenapa rasanya gerak-gerik orang begitu aneh dimata sipitnya. Matanya membelalak lebar saat seseorang yang tidak jauh di depan sana melakukan hal yang tidak pantas bagi remaja seusia baekhyun.

" Oh sehun mesummmmm." Baekhyun berteriak dengan nada 10 oktaf,suaranya mungkin saja bisa memecah telinga orang yang mendengar. Mata polos baekhyun sudah ternodai sekarang, mata perawannya dia tutup namun masih bisa mengintip dari celah jarinya yang mungil. Dia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, sungguh siapa pun akan berteriak jika melihat seseorang mengelus-elus selangkangannya walau itu masih tertutup celana jeans.

Sehun menutup telinganya kala mendengar teriakan supersonik itu, hampir saja dia akan menembak tersangka yang dia maksud jika saja orang itu bukan namja cantik yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan yang menutup setengah wajahnya. Dahinya mengkerut sepertinya dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, hanya sedang mengelus kelelakiannya yang sangat sakit.

"Yak berhenti berfikiran yang tidak-tidak." Lelaki itu sadar apa yang sudah dia buat, ya ampun ingin sekali dia membenturkan kepalanya ke jalanan benar-benar memalukan sekali dirinya sekarang. Baekhyun berjalan dengan tangan berada pada pinggang mungilnya, sekarang dia punya kesempatan mengadili sehun yang perkasa dengan tindak pidana pelanggaran asusila di jalan.

"Kau ingin mengotori fikiran ku yang masih polos ya? tindakan mu sangat mesum." Jari tulunjuknya dia acungkan pada tersangka, yang hanya memutar bola matanya dengan sangat malas.

"Ini semua salah teman mu yang kurang ajar itu."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya yang halus, mulai mengingat teman mana yang sehun maksud. Bibirnya dia majukan sedikit dengan tangan yang mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya yang mengembung dengan sangat lucu. Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipinya karena pemandangan di depan membuatnya bisa diabetes.

"ini salah Tao! dia menendang masa depan ku." Sehun berujar lumayan santai, wajahnya dia palingkan ke arah lain karena merasa malu.

" Buahahahahah."

" Hyung seharusnya dia memotong nya saja, kenapa harus di tendang."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua tawanya, dia bahkan sampai terduduk di tepi jalan sampai semua orang memandangnya heran. Tangannya bahkan memegang perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan lelucon yang dia dengar. Namja itu tidak memerdulikan bagaimana sehun memasang wajah kesalnya, tapi terselip rasa bahagia di dirinya karena berhasil membuat namja itu bahagia walau dengan menelan harga dirinya dengan tidak sengaja.

"apa kau bilang heum."

Tubuhnya merunduk hendak mengapai namja mungil yang masih asik tertawa karena penderitaan yang dia alami, tangannnya terjulur meraih pinggang mungil baekhyun dan berakhir menggelitiki perutnya.

Tawanya terdengar nyaring saat sehun menggelitiki hampir sekujur tubuhnya," Hyung ampun! hyung aku hanya bercanda." Bahkan air matanya sampai terjatuh kembali bukan karena dia menangis tapi karena dia terlampau senang. Baekhyun tahu sehun selalu memiliki banyak cara untuk membuatnya bahagia, walau terkadang sikapnya sangat dingin tapi namja itu tahu sehun menyayanginya.

Ada banyak hal yang mereka lewati dibalik tawa bersama, melupakan seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Seseorang yang memandang jengah disertai muak akan senyuman itu.

" Nikmati tawa mu saat ini, belum tentu kau bisa melakukannya lagi esok." Suaranya yang begitu dalam berujar pelan, cerutu yang berada dalam genggamannya dia buang mengambil handphone pada saku bajunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Aku ada pekerjaan untuk mu, temui aku di tempat biasa."

.

.

.

.

E)(O

Ketika sampai di tempat persembunyianya lelaki itu melihat orang lain telah menunggunya, dia duduk di kursi sambil mengangkat kaki. Sedangkan yang di pandang hanya fokus pada layar handphonenya.

" apa yang harus ku lakukan Loey." ujarnya memecah keheningan tanpa melihat seseorang yang dia ajak bicara.

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, kakinya dia turunkan dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada sisian lututnya.

" kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang aku perintahkan."

.

.

.

Pengumuman resmi telah di beritakan pada seluruh penjuru dunia, baik Korea atau media Internasional yang nantinya juga akan meliput secara sakral ini live. Peristiwa penting yang bersejarah di Korea Selatan, pergantian sekaligus Pelantikan Byun heechul menjadi Kepala Negara atau Orang Nomor satu di Negeri. Semua pemberitaan tentang heechul dan putranya sangat menarik perhatian banyak orang di berbagai negara.

Banyak yang mempertanyakan mengapa Perdana Mentri Byun Heechul yang terpilih, mengapa bukan Lee Taemin wakil Presiden itu sendiri yang sebenarnya memiliki wewenang lebih untuk menggantikan Lee Dong Hae. Tapi Lee Dong Hae tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan petanyaan-pertanyaan itu karena dia mempunyai alasan kuat memilih Byun Heechul untuk menggantikannya.

Segala persiapan yang terkesan mendadak menambah daftar kecurigaan bagi rakyat Korea selatan, apakah terjadi kesepakatan politik antara mereka berdua. Tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap menerima Byun Heechul sebagai kepala negara karena Masyarakat juga tahu sepak terjangnya Heechul dalam bidang politik, masyarakat juga menyakini terpilihnya heechul sebagai pemimpin akan membawa dampak yang jauh lebih baik lagi dan juga heechul adalah pemimpin yang baik dia tidak pernah sekalipun terseret dalam skandal apa pun yang membuat namanya menjadi buruk . Justru dia dikenal sebagai pejabat yang rendah hati dan tidak sombong padahal siapa pun tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana pundi-pundi kekayaannya.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri dengan tegas memandang seluruh pasukan yang akan berjaga pada pelantikan Presiden nanti, dia meneliti dengan seksama satu-persatu satuan kepolisian yang akan di tempatkan di seluruh sudut di Istana Negara demi keamanan dan kelancaran acara. Huang Jimin dengan langkah nada yang tegas memerintahkan satu persatu siapa-siapa saja yang akan berjaga dan memeriksa seluruh kendali pada acara. Jimin sendiri juga secara khusus menempatkan di setiap sudut atap gedung penembak jitu yang sudah terlatih dan penjinak Bom yang berpengalaman, jimin bahkan menggunakan satuan pasukan khusus yang selama ini menjadi rahasia bagi kalangan masyarakat.

" Chen dan minseok, besok kalian akan bertugas secara pribadi untuk mengawal putra tunggal presiden byun." Jimin memandang bawahan yang sangat dia percayai untuk mengawal anak dari calon presiden korea yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Siap pak." Kedua lelaki itu menjawab serentak sambil mengangkat tangan dengan posisi menghormat, langkah jimin terhenti pada seseorang berpenampilan santai tanpa seragamnya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya pelan, anak ini benar-benar susah di atur sejak dulu.

"Dan kau Kim kai, aku tidak ingin mendengar besok kau berbuat masalah! tugas mu mengawal dan menjamin keselamatan presiden."

lelaki bernama kai itu membesarkan matanya, mulutnya menganga dengan lebar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar mengawal presiden dan itu berarti dia akan bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu. Disisi lain jimin tampak meragu dengan keputusan yang dia ambil, dia bukan meragukan kemampuan Kai bahkan lelaki berkulit exsotis itu lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja lelaki muda itu belum mampu untuk menguasai emosinya, dia sangat mudah terpancing dengan keadaan, jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas dia berharap besok bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"what,aku." kai menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, dia ingin sekali memprotes perintah atasannya. Kenapa harus dia yang melakukan tugas itu, bukankah ada dia disana dan bahkan lebih mengenal sang pemimpin. Tapi hal itu urung dia lakukan melihat bagaimana atasannya memandangnya tajam, dia bukannya takut untuk memberontak karena dia adalah ahli dalam pemberontakan. Tapi entah mengapa ada yang yang berbeda dari raut wajah sang atasan, seperti ada yang di sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

EXO

.

.

.

.

Heechul berdiri di depan pintu kamar putranya, dia ingin sekali masuk tapi rasanya enggan karena pertengkaran mereka tadi siang. Dia merasa bersalah sudah membentak putra kesayangannya, seharusnya dia tidak terlalu keras pada baekhyun. Lama bergelut pada pikirannya lelaki tua itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan baekhyun sementara waktu agar dia lebih tenang. Langkahnya dia bawa pergi menjauh dari sana, dia harus segera mengistirahatkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa pagi ini datang dengan sangat cepat, lelaki mungil itu telah terbangun sejak beberapa saat tapi enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih sibuk memandang langit-langit kamar yang mungkin lebih menarik baginya. Namja itu benci hari ini dia benci untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubgan dengan hari ini, tidak terasa air mata menumpuk dipelipis matanya.

 **'Besok Perdana Mentri akan Dilantik'.**

Kata-kata itu masih terus tergiang di telinganya, baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar . Kakinya kecilnya dia bawa menuju kamar mandi langkahnya lunglai dan dia benar-benar tidak berminat untuk menjalani hari ini.

Selesai dengan ritual mandi namja mungil itu langsung mengenakan jas Hitam dengan Kemeja Putih tidak lupa Tuxedo berbentuk pita yang sangat lucu, yang pastinya sudah disediakan oleh para pelayan saat dia mandi. Dia tidak ingin terlalu repot dengan acara dandan mendandan, padahal jika itu hanya ke sekolah sekalipun dia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan lip teen dan eyelinernya. Tapi sekarang bahkan untuk membuat tubuhnya terasa wangi saja dia begitu malas, langkahnya langsung dia bawa menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Matanya menatap curiga pada dua lelaki berbandan pendek sudah berdiri dengan tegap di depan pintu kamarnya.

"kalian siapa ?." tanya baekhyun dengan memicingkan kedua matanya pada kedua lelaki itu.

"aku Kim min seok dan ini rekan ku Chen Kim." Dengan sedikit membungkuk, minseok memperkenalkan jati diri mereka, minseok merasa sangat aneh jika harus melakukan itu di depan anak yang umurnya masih belasan tahun. Tapi profesionalismenya menuntut dia untuk tetap hormat pada namja itu, apalagi namja itu adalah aset berharga bagi negara.

"Dan kami diutus untuk mengawal mu sampai ke Istana Kepresidenan."

Saat minseok sibuk meladeni pertanyaan namja itu, chen hanya bisa menatap takjub namja di hadapannya. Dia merasa sekarang berada di surga, mulutnya menganga melihat malaikat ada di hadapannya.

 **"apa aku sudah mati! kalau ia aku tidak ingin hidup lagi".**

Hatinya bergumam begitu memuja, tangannya dia bawa di dada menikmati debaran aneh singgah tanpa dia meminta. Senyumnya terpatri dengan tidak sopan sampai membuat minseok geram dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"kim... singkirkan pikiran aneh mu, atau aku akan memotong penis mu."

minseok sangat geram dengan aksi chen yang memalukan itu di depan baekhyun, suaranya terdengar berbahaya hingga chen langsung membuyarkan semua lamunannya dengan tidak tersisa.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal pasti ini perintah dari ayahnya, tentu saja bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi anak dari Pemimpin Korea. Bukannya tersenyum senang baekhyun malah melenggang meninggalkan dua pengawal itu tanpa minat untuk mengajak. Bukan kah ini terlalu berlebihan dia hanya datang ke acara pelantikan bukan ke acara pemakaman, lagi pula kemana perginya si oh fucking sehun sialan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri tangga tanpa tenaga, pikirannya melayang entah belakangnya dua orang pengawal masih setia mengikuti langkah kaki baekhyun, mereka harus extra berhati-hati apalagi setelah tahu bagaimana nakalnya remaja ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Chen berujar dengan mengangkat pistol mengarah pada kedua lelaki itu, Chen dan minseok kini telah berada di depan baekhyun, saat dua orang yang tidak mereka ketahui berdiri tegap berada di ambang pintu lengkap dengan pakaian menyerupai pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Lamunan namja itu membuyar saat kedua pengawal yang mendampinginya kini sudah berada di depannya, kepalanya ia miringkan dengan lucu dan merasa heran dengan mereka. Mengapa juga harus sampai mengangkat pistol bukan kah mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama, seharusnya mereka adalah teman seperjuangan kan.

 **"mungkin mereka kurang** **fokus."** begitulah pemikiran polos baekhyun, namja manis yang menganggap semuanya begitu sangat mudah dipercayai.

"Tunggu dulu! kami adalah utusan dari Inspektur Huang." Ke dua lelaki itu secara bersama menunjuk kartu identitas mereka, chen dengan sigap langsung mengambil tanda pengenal yang mereka gunakan. Walau bagaimana pun mereka harus tetap waspada, tidak ada yang boleh lengah sedikitpun.

" Ah Jaehyun dan Lee Min ki."

Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk, tapi chen tidak mungkin langsung mempercayai mereka. Rasanya begitu janggal atau mungkinkah atasan mereka mengubah susunan rencana pengawalan untuk putra presiden.

"Jika kau ragu kau bisa menelpon Inspektur sendiri."

Ada benarnya juga mengapa lelaki itu tidak terfikir untuk menelpon pada atasan mereka, chen segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi inspektur huang untuk memastikan itu secara langsung.

Setelah mendengarkan beberapa saat penjelasan dari seseorang yang dia hubungi, chen membalikkan arah pandannya pada minseok dan mengiyakan semua yang sudah kedua orang itu katakan.

"kalian bisa berjaga di bagian depan."

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang appanya yang berdiri di depan, tubuhnya begitu tegap dan wibawanya sangat terpancar disana. Tapi jantungnya begitu sangat sakit tiba-tiba kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi dimasa lalu menghantui pikirannya, tangannya begitu penuh dengan peluh. Ada rasa bangga terselip disana, ada ketakutan dan kesepian yang makin menghimpit dadanya. Tapi bagaimana pun dia harus menerima keadaan bahwa statusnya bukan lagi seorang anak mentri tapi anak dari pemimpin nomor satu di korea selatan.

.

.

.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu memandang seseorang yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya, rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu sejak dia di pindah tugaskan ke China. Tetap sama dingin dan juga tidak tersentuh tapi entah mengapa sikapnya itu membuat lelaki bernama kai ini begitu mengaguminya.

"Tidak usah terlalu serius." Kai memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, rasa nya sangat canggung dengan situasi seperti ini sejak terakhir pertengkaraan yang terjadi saat itu.

Sehun tidak bergeming tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, sebenarnya lelaki itu juga mengalami hal yang serupa tapi dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa untuk mengurangi kecanggungan ini.

" Jadi mau mu aku harus seperti apa." Sehun diam tidak berbicara lagi, matanya hanya tetap tertuju pada satu orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Itu Baekhyun namja mungilnya, cintanya dan juga kehidupannya.

Kai hanya bisa meringis sakit didada, ketika sehun hanya menjawab tidak berminat tapi menatap namja kecil itu begitu sangat hangat. Dia begitu cemburu, ingin rasanya kai membuang jauh anak itu dari hadapan sehun tapi mungkin yang ada malah sehun yang akan lebih dulu membunuhnya.

Acara pelantikan berjalan sangat hikmat dan lancar , banyak orang bertepuk tangan sangat meriah dan begitu terharu dengan ucapan sumpah setia heechul di depan Majelis. Berbeda dengan baekhyun setelah acara penobatan selesai namja itu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan banyak sorotan kamera yang masih setia membidik wajah cantiknya. Dia masih melihat kedua pengawal baru yang ditugaskan oleh chen dan minseok untuk menjaganya, yang entah siapa namanya masih mengikuti dengan patuh dari belakang. Baekhyun sangat lelah sekarang, dia ingin sekali beristirahat tapi dia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkan kerumunan yang terus-menerus mengikutinya bahkan hingga ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Baconnnnn."

Namja itu berpaling ke belakang melihat sahabatnya berlari dengan gerakan aneh dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih mungil.

"Yak! kenapa meninggalkan ku." Tao mengerucut bibirnya kesal sedari tadi dia memanggil baekhyun tapi tidak di dengar.

"aku lelah mau pulang." Baekhyun menjawab dengan lesu tanpa mau berteriak lebih keras seperti biasa. Tao menatap dengan sedih melihat bagaimana sahabatnya lesu seperti itu, tentu saja dia mengerti tentang suasana hatinya . Tapi dia juga tidak mampu berbuat banyak melihat keadaan sahabatnya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mendampingi baekhyun seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

Insperktur huang menatap tajam dua lelaki yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, rasa kesalnya kini benar-benar menumpuk melihat kedua bawahannya ini terlihat santai menghadap padanya.

"dimana baekhyun." dia berbicara dengan cukup keras dan itu membuat kedua lelaki yang kini ditanyai merasa ada yang salah .

"Baekhyun bersama dengan Jaehyun dan Minki Utusan yang inspektur suruh." Mulutnya terasa kaku saat menjawab kepada atasannya, rasanya seperti ingin mati saja kalau begini.

"apa yang kau katakan chen, jaehyun dan minki baru saja aku tugaskan untuk menjaga perbatasan kota." Jimin mengeram suaranya, benar-benar sangat teledor kedua orang ini.

" Ouc sial ."

Tidak pernah terfikir bagi kedua anak adam ini, bagaimana bisa mereka sangat mudah untuk terahlihkan. Tadinya mereka kira tidak akan apa-apa meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri di sana. Bukankah sekarang mereka berada di tengah keramaian yang memiliki perlindungan yang sangat kuat. Atau jangan-jangan sedari awal kedua lelaki yang mengaku sebagai urtusan itu sudah mengelabuhi mereka.

" Tutup semua akses keluar ." Minseok berteriak melalui earphone di telinganya, minseok merasa ingin mati saja sekarang.

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

 **OTHER SIDE**

"Yak kau mau membawa ku kemana lepaskan aku." Baekhyun terus saja berteriak saat dirinya di bawa dengan paksa di panggul seperti karung beras, suaranya teredam oleh kain sarung yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Diamlah bocah, kau ini ribut sekali." Lelaki itu berbicara sambil menepuk keras pantat baekhyun dan membuat namja kecil itu mengaduh sakit, Lelaki itu berjalan menuju sebuah mobil besar yang berada di belakang gedung tempat pelantikan itu terjadi. Memasukkan korbannya dan melihat seseorang sudah menunggunya disana.

"anak ini cerewet sekali." ujarnya sambil mengikat kembali ikatan tali di tangan baekhyun dan membuka sarung penutup baekhyun.

"Cerewet sama seperti mu kris." Lelaki lain yang duduk di depan kemudi menjawab sambil menampilkan smirknya yang seksi, kris ingin sekali mengumpatinya tapi terhenti ketika penutup kepala baekhyun dia buka.

"Debak Tampan sekali." Baekhyun menganga melihat bagaimana seseorang yang dia lihat dari kaca mobil seorang pria bersmirk, menampilkan sedikit dimplenya menambah kesan manis dan seksi secara bersamaan.

Inilah untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun merasa terpesona melihat seorang lelaki, bukannya dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia bahkan terlalu sering melihatnya, bahkan idol kpop yang katanya paling tampan seantero korea **" Richard Park."** bahkan tidak mampu menandingi ketampanan lelaki di depannya. Rahanya nya uang seksi, bibirnya yang tebal dan dahinya yang indah membuat baekhyun tidak sengaja menelan ludahnya gugup.

 **"yak, byun apa yang kau fikirkan sejak kapan kau jadi cabul."**

Kris Membuka mulutnya dengan lebar saat mendengar perkataan pertama yang keluar dari mulut korbannya, bukankah seharusnya namja ini takut atau paling tidak lihat dia malah mengatakan tampan pada seorang di depan kemudi,sedangkan orang itu yang di katakan tampan hanya menatap sekilas lalu pandangannya dia bawa kembali kedepan tanpa berniat untuk menjawab.

"Tidak kah seharusnya kau takut, kami ini menculik mu." Kris berujar dengan bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang botak, ya ampun dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Baekhyun bingung sekarang mungkin kupingnya sudah lama tidak dibersihkan, apa dia tadi mendengar kata **"diculik".** Kepalanya dia alihkan untuk melihat seorang lelaki yang sama bingungnya dengan dia.

"kyaaaaaa! appa baekhyun di culik,appa tolong baekhyun." Namja itu berteriak secara dramatis mencoba melepaskan diri dari kris yang berusaha membekap mulutnya pria berkepala plontos ini tiba-tiba terlihat panik. Ini bukan staylenya kris sejak kapan lelaki ini menjadi panik hanya karena jeritan seseorang, baekhyun tetap meronta ingin melepaskan diri tapi mobil besar itu langsung melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan istana .

Baekhyun terus saja berteriak minta untuk di lepaskan, kris sampai pusing berfikir untuk membuat cara agar bocah cerewet ini bisa diam. Meski mulutnya di bekap suaranya benar-benar sangat melengking.

"Lakukan sesuatu chanyeol." Baiklah akhirnya kris pun menyerah, dia lelah dan meminta bantuan orang yang berada di depan kemudi itu.

"BISA KAH KAU DIAM." Chanyeol bersuara membentak baekhyun yang berada di belakang sana, dari kaca depan dia menatap tajam baekhyun yang kini menunduk takut.

Namja mungil itu menunduk takut ketika seseorang di depan sana membentaknya, tubuhnya terlihat gemetar tanpa dia sadari air mata sudah jatuh di pipinya yang gembil.

"Tapi ajusshi aku aku aku." Baekhyun berbicara terbata-bata dan senggugukan tangan kecilnya membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tangis. Kris tiba-tiba merasa kasihan bagaimana namja kecil itu menangis, dia sebenarnya tidak tega tapi apa daya dari pada dia menjadi korban monster itu lebih baik dia diam saja.

" TAPI APA HAH!." Chanyeol berteriak keras urat lehernya nampak tercetak jelas, dia benar-benar menahan emosinya sedari tadi kalau saja bukan karena menunggu perintah atasannya mungkin dia sudah memutilasi namja itu dan membuang tubuhnya ke laut hingga dimakan ikan hiu. Asal tahu saja lelaki ini bukan tipe yang penyabar, apalagi menghadapi namja manja seperti baekhyun.

"AKU LAPAR AJUSSHI, AKU BELUM MAKAN TAPI AJUSSHI BOTAK INI SUDAH MENYERET KU."

Baekhyun berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya di telinga chanyeol, sedangkan kris membuka mulutnya lebar dia menyesal sudah mengasihani anak ini . Kris tidak habis fikir sebenarnya jenis seperti apa bocah yang sudah mereka culik atau mungkin mereka salah menculik orang.

Baiklah ini lah baekhyun yang sebenarnya, jika banyak orang mengira dia akan ketakutan cukup simpan itu dalam hati kalian. Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak sepolos yang kalian fikir dan tidak penakut seperti kedua lelaki ini kira.

Kris mendengus sebal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang botak " Untuk apa makan jika sebentar lagi kau juga mati." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut.

" Ajusshi apa kau tidak tahu pepatah lama mengatakan, patah hati itu juga membutuhkan tenaga, mati juga membutuhkan tenaga ajushhi."

namja mungil itu berujar panjang lebar, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana chanyeol di depan sana sudah mengeluarkan asap dikepalanya. Sedangkan kris hanya bisa menepuk jidat lebarnya mendengar jawaban bocah itu . Chanyeol melirik sebentar namja yang merengek minta makan itu lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi .

.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan langkah tertatih, kakinya terasa ngilu akibat pijakan lelaki tua itu. Dia melangkah mencari ayahnya tangisannya tidak bisa dia bendung lagi

"Appaaaa ." Tao berteriak ketika dia menemukan appanya berlari menuju kepadanya Jimin , Heechul , Sehun dan kai berlari menuju Tao melihat bagaimana tao berusaha membawa kakinya.

" Appa ajusshi tua itu menculik baekhyun." Tao terisak dia menangis karena tidak bisa menolong baekhyun, Jimin mengusap punggung putranya memintanya untuk tenang dan menceritakan bagaimana kronologinya.

Ketika itu Tao dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk makan, melihat bagaimana frustasinya baekhyun dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Tao mengajaknya untuk menikmati hidangan makanan saja dan kedua orang yang di ketahui tao sebagai pengawal baekhyun menuntun dan mengantarkan mereka melewati lorong yang sangat sepi.

Awalnya Tao dan baekhyun yang tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali, mengikuti kemana langkah pengawal itu pergi. Mereka mengatakan ada jamuan spesial untuk para pejabat yang hadir dan semua orang berada disana sekarang. Ketika mereka masuk Tao sudah memiliki firasaat buruk karena mereka tidak mendapati siapa pun disana, Tao berusaha memberi tahu baekhyun bahwa mereka dalam bahaya dengan meyenggol bahu namja itu, tapi baekhyun yang tidak perduli hanya diam saja. Tao ingin berteriak saat mulutnya sudah di bekap dari belakang oleh seorang lelaki tinggi berjanggut tebal dan berkumis tipis. Sedangkan lelaki bertubuh lumayan gemuk berhasil membekap baekhyun dengan sapu tangan dan memasukkan kepalanya dengan sarung dan membiarkan baekhyun berteriak.

Tao mencoba untuk melawan dengan menendang selangkangan lelaki itu ke arah belakang, alhasil tubuh tao di dorong keras ke lantai dan dengan teganya dia menginjak pergelangan kaki tao hingga mau patah rasanya.

Jimin memeluk anaknya erat berusaha menenangkan putranya, tapi Heechul hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana kejadian ini terjadi lagi seharusnya dia tahu dan sadar, bahwa ini tidak akan mudah baginya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan baekhyun, namja itu adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki sekarang.

"Loey Park."

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia begitu marah dan merasa dirinya tidak berguna sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia lalai dalam menjaga baekhyun, bagaimana bisa dia lalai menjaga namja pemilik hatinya. Dia bersumpah akan menemukan baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri, dan membunuh lelaki itu jika terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyunnya.

.

.

.

Ooh la la la nareul heorakaejwoyo  
Ooh la la la neoui sangsang sogeuro


	6. Unlimited Love Part 4

**Cerita ini adalah milik saya sendiri, bagi ada yang merasa cerita begitu mirip dengan yang lain**

 **percayalah saya tidak sengaja. Saya juga baru menulis jika ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai atau ada tanda baca yang tidak tepat**

 **pada tempatnya mohon dimaafkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang mengcopy atau merepost cerita ini kalau tidak mau kena santet, walau ceritanya tidak seru dan membosankan**

 **ini tetap cerita dari inspirasi otak saya.**

 **E)(O**

 **Gravity**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, mereka berada pada pikiran masing-masing. Menempuh jarak hampir 6 jam akhirnya mereka sampai pada sudut paling jauh di seoul yaitu daerah Jinhae.

Chanyeol berjalan pada sisi paling depan dengan kris di belakangnya, membawa namja yang tangannya masih terikat oleh tali. Entah karena lelah atau lapar baekhyun hanya bisa menurut kemana pun dibawa oleh kedua lelaki itu. Mereka sampai pada sebuah rumah tua yang tidak berpenghuni jika orang-orang menelisiknya dari luar, tapi jika seorang pencuri masuk maka kekayaanlah yang akan di dapatkan.

"ajusshi, aku benar sangat lapar."

"setidaknya beri aku satu roti."

Namja itu berusaha membuat wajah yang sangat memelas supaya dikasihani, perut sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

"berhentilah berbicara karena suara mu hanya mempercepat kematian mu."

Lelaki itu berujar begitu dinginnya, tidak memperdulikan bahwa seseorang yang dia ajak bicara bahkan belum menamatkan sekolahnya dan masih memiliki masa depan.

"dan kau kris, cepat bawa dia kamar atas."

Kris hanya bisa menurut pada perintah chanyeol, entah mengapa hatinya merasa kasihan lagi pada apa yang akan namja kecil ini alami.

"yakk! ajushhi, kenapa kau pelit sekali eoh."

"kau tidak akan miskin karena memberi ku makan."

Kris terus saja menarik baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana namja itu terus berusaha untuk lepas. Dia memasukkan baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh anak itu pelan kedalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan pergi mengunci pintu begitu saja.

Baekhyun terduduk lesu di atas ranjang dalam kamar yang minim penerangan sembari mendengar suara dari perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Ugh payah sekali ajusshi itu." Baekhyun kesal karena chanyeol tidak memberinya makanan dan mengurungnya.

Awas saja! nanti dia akan balas dendam fikirnya dalam hati, tapi ketika wajah chanyeol terbayang dalam otaknya tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah. Entah mengapa wajah chanyeol yang terlihat dingin begitu mempesona baginya. namja mungil itu membenamkan wajahnya ke kasur sambil tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

Saat otaknya masih berputar tentang lelaki dewasa yang menculiknya, baekhyun mendengar derap langkah kaki menuju ke kamarnya. Baekhyun bangkit berdiri berjalan pelan menuju pintu, kakinya masih menapak dua langkah saat dia bisa melihat engsel pintu memutar dari luar. Dan terlihat lah seseorang berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"Ajusshi apa kau membawa makanan.!" baekhyun berseru dengan antusias, wajahnya seketika menjadi cerah.

Sedangkan orang yang di tanya mendengus kesal seumur-umur dia paling benci di panggil ajusshi , walaupun sebenarnya umur nya sudah cocok dipanggil begitu.

"Panggil aku kris hyung."

Kris berkata sambil menggoyangkan kantong pelastik di depan wajahnya sendiri, ide jahil untuk membalas dendam terlintas di benaknya. Baekhyun mengkerut bingung dia meneliti penampilan kris dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

" tapi kau terlihat seperti ajusshi?. Baiklah Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan yang baekhyun coba lontarkan sambil mengerjap polos tanpa dosa .

Kris menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat bocah ini sangat menyebalkan sekali ternyata , dia berniat berbalik untuk pergi membatalkan keinginannya untuk memberi bocah nakal itu makan.

" arasso arasso, kris hyung."

Baekhyun membelakangi lelaki itu, mencoba menarik tangan kris dengan tangannya yang tersisa. Sedangkan lelaki itu benar-benar ingin tertawa, baekhyun begitu sangat lucu menarik perhatiannya. Kris tersenyum dan menangkap tangan baekhyun, membuka tali yang mengikat tangannya lalu memberikan roti itu untuk baekhyun.

" Benarkan kau tidak sejahat itu." Baekhyun berjalan menuju kasur dengan roti di tangannya memakan roti itu dengan lahap.

Kris terpaku pada ucapan baekhyun bagaimana ada manusia yang sepolos itu, bagaimana baekhyun bahkan menganggapnya tidak jahat padahal ia sudah menculiknya. Kris membawa langkahnya mengikuti namja itu, terduduk di sampingnya dia tersenyum dan membawa tangannya mengusap pelan kepala baekhyun. Bocah ini benar-benar kelaparan lihat lah bagaimana dengan lahapnya di memakan semua roti yang dia beli tadi.

"yak, bocah siapa nama teman mu itu." kris bertanya mencoba untuk memecah keterdiaman diantara mereka. Sedari tadi dia terfikir dengan lelaki berwajah panda, yang bersama baekhyun sebelum penculikan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kris, mencoba untuk berfikir siapa yang kris maksud.

" haman hang mana hung ( teman yang mana hyung )."

Baekhyun berucap dengan susah payah, mulutnya penuh dengan roti hingga kris sangat gemas melihat tingkah laku baekhyun.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, dia sangat penasaran dengan seorang bocah lain yang menemani baekhyun pada pelantikan beberapa waktu lalu.

" itu, teman mu yang bersama mu tadi."

Baekhyun sejenak menghentikan makannya saat otaknya mulai memproses teman mana yang kris maksud.

" ah Tao." lalu kembali memakan makananya mengabaikan kris yang tersenyum seperti orang idiot saat mengetahui nama namja itu.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

.

Berita Penculikan Putra Tunggal Presiden yang baru terpilih menjadi Headline News pagi ini. Tidak hanya media korea tapi, media internasional pun di buat gempar mengenai kabar tersebut. Bagaimana bisa kejadian serupa terjadi lagi, semua orang juga mengingat bagaimana tiga tahun lalu saat pelantikan Byun heechul menjadi Perdana Mentri Istrinya Im Yoona tewas tertembak. Dan kini, ketika dia sudah resmi menjabat sebagai kepala negara Putranya pun ikut dalam peristiwa tidak terduga itu. Banyak spekulasi bermunculan bahwa ada yang tidak senang dengan kedudukan Byun Heechul sebagai kepala Negara atau itu adalah isu pengalihan politik yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi banyak orang.

Disisi lain seorang lelaki paruh baya tertawa senang dengan hasil yang sudah dia duga sebelumnya.

"rencana mu sempurna loey." ucapnya sambil mengangkat gelas wine, dia puas bagaimana kini korea menjadi kacau dengan kejadian penculikan chanyeol hanya memandang datar atasannya sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

" kapan aku harus melenyapkannya?." dia bertanya dengan dingin sarat akan ancaman, dia muak dengan lelaki tua ini. Jika tidak karena uang, lelaki ini tidak akan sudi diperintah olehnya.

Lelaki tua itu hanya tersenyum sinis tentu saja dia tidak akan mudah melenyapkan bocah yang menjadi tambang emasnya menuju kekuasaan.

" Tunggu lah dulu sebentar, aku ingin bermain dengan heechul."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, memang ini bukan urusannya tapi dia tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja pada lelaki ini. Pikirannya begitu licik dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menduga apa yang akan dia lakukan.

" Minho lakukan tugas mu."

Kedua lelaki yang berumur jarak sangat jauh sama-sama memiliki pikiran yang jahat, mereka saling mewaspadai satu sama lain. Tidak ingin percaya satu sama lain, hingga mereka bekerja dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Heechul berdiam diri di dalam ruang kerjanya matanya masih sembab karena dia terlalu banyak menangis. Dia sangat mengkhwatirkan baekhyun,dimana putranya sekarang? apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah?. Heechul menggelengkan pemikirannya yang bodoh itu, dia kembali menangis meratapi sikapnya yang tidak mampu menjaga baekhyun dengan baik . Apa yang bisa dia lakukan nanti jika baekhyun tidak ada.

Di balik pintu sehun menatap prihatin bagaimana pemimpin nomor satu itu, tenggelam dalam penyesalannya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan heechul, sehun pun mengalami hal serupa semalaman dia tidak dapat memejamkan mata. Pikirannya terus melayang tentang keberadaan baekhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, bahkan pihak kepolisian juga sudah melakukan tindak pencarian. Lama bergelut dalam pikirannya, sehun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang menghubunginya.

" Yeobseo, ada apa kai?." sehun bertanya pelan tidak ingin membuat pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Daetongryeong. Sehun mencoba untuk tetap tenang ketika kai memberi tahu apa yang dia dapatkan.

Langkahnya dia bawa tergesa-gesa menuju depan istana, disana sudah ada kai, penjaga dan beberapa polisi untuk menambah keamanan. Dia melihat kai memegang kotak terbuka yang di dalamnya berisi bangkai kucing yang berlumuran darah dengan secarik kertas.

 **" MARI MENIKMATI PERMAINAN INI TUAN BYUN, AKU KIRA KAU AKAN SENANG."**

Sehun meremas kertas itu dengan kuat, rahangnya mengeras sampai suara keratan giginya bisa terdengar oleh siapa itu sungguh membuatnya muak, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Jangan sampai Daetongryeong tahu tentang ini."

Sehun memperingatkan itu kepada semua orang yang ada disana, dia tidak ingin pikiran presiden semakin bertambah dengan adanya teror yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Dia memerintahkan kai untuk menambah jumlah pasukan polisi dan juga tentara yang berjaga di istana.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun lebih siang hari ini, dia merasa begitu penat ditambah lagi tubuhnya juga terasa sangat sakit. Namja itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, matanya menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Iuh rasanya menjijikkan sekali dia baru sadar kalau baju kmaren masih melekat pada tubuhnya, harus diingat baekhyun itu sangat menjaga kebersihan dirinya.

" Uh bau sekali ." Bibirnya dia majukan sedikit, bukankah setidaknya dia harus mandi. Tapi baekhyun tidak memiliki baju ganti. Baekhyun menatap pintu dengan penuh harap, setidaknya biarkan Tuhan memberikan dia peruntungan sekarang.

Namja itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu, tangannya memegang knop dan memutarnya pelan seketika senyumnya terkembang kala mendapati pintu tidak terkunci. Tuhan sangat baik padanya sekarang .

Dia menyusuri tangga satu persatu suara kakinya begitu pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Matanya terarah pada lelaki yang terbaring di sofa,namja itu melangkah menghampiri orang itu. ketika sampai di hadapannya baekhyun menatap wajah yang tertidur begitu polos dan sangat tenang.

Entah mengapa baekhyun merasa begitu familiar dengan wajah ini, baekhyun fikir apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"kenapa ajusshi begitu familiar."

Baekhyun bergumam dalam hatinya, atau mungkin karena wajah chanyeol terlihat mirip dengan richard park. Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya, dia memukul kepalanya pelan mencoba untuk meyadarkan dirinya. Kenapa juga dia harus ingat dengan richard dalam keadaan seperti ini, harus kalian tahu bahwa baekhyun adalah fans nomor satu lelaki bertelinga peri itu.

Baekhyun sedikit merundukkan kepala tangannya dia bawa menyusuri wajah lelaki yang masih tampak lelap dari tidurnya. Tangannya mulai menyentuh dari dahi , mata , hidung kemudian bibirnya . Bukankah seharusnya baekhyun takut melakukan itu, bukankah seharusnya baekhyun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lari dari sana. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan dia malah tersenyum dengan manis mendapati wajah chanyeol di depannya. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat labil kan, sesaat dia memikirkan richard namun seketika beralih mengagumi wajah chanyeol.

" apa yang kau lakukan!. " Chanyeol membuka matanya seketika, dia merasa begitu aneh saat sentuhan lembut mendarat di wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatap mata dalam sekejap, untuk sesaat chanyeol merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya melihat mata bewarna biru langit itu.

Seketika baekhyun menjadi gugup tidak kah dia seperti pencuri sekarang, tangannya dia angkat menjauh dari lelaki yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

" Ajusshi aku ingin mandi tapi, aku tidak punya baju ganti." Namja itu berusaha terlihat biasa meskipun sebenarnya dia merasa takut untuk sesaat. Bagaimana pun mereka hanya berdua disini, tidak ada kris yang akan menolongnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari acara tidurnya, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Namja satu ini sangat merepotkan baginya.

" apa peduli ku." Dia berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan namja itu, tapi bukan baekhyun namanya jika dia tidak mencari masalah dengan siapa saja termasuk itu chanyeol.

" tentu saja, kau harus perduli pada ku! coba cium tubuh ku bau sekali." namja itu mulai mendekati chanyeol mengangkat kerah kemejanya, meminta chanyeol untuk menciumi bajunya. Sudah dikatakan baekhyun itu namja pemberani bukan.

" menjauh dari ku." Chanyeol mendaratkan jari telunjuknya pada dahi baekhyun yang mulus dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti kaki panjang itu, menuju sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar. Dia masuk ke dalam mendahului sang pemilik. Menelaah kamar itu, matanya berputar melihat begitu banyak lukisan terpajang di sana. Dia menyentuh salah satu lukisan yang bergambar sebuah pantai yang sangat indah.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat tingkah laku baekhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bocah itu, bertingkah sesukanya . Dia berjalan menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh besarnya disana. Mengabaikan namja yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Selesai dengan acaranya baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol telah tertidur lelap. Dia mengembungkan pipinya, namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah lemari besar. fikirnya tida apa-apa memakai baju lelaki itu. Dia membuka lemari nya pelan disana banyak terdapat baju-baju chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik satu persatu baju dan mencocok kannya dengan tubuhnya . Baekhyun sangat kesal kenapa baju-baju itu begitu sangat besar bahkan bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tidak ada pakaian tersisa di lemari, semua sudah berserkan di lantai tanpa baekhyun peduli. Tapi dia tidak menemukan baju yang pas untuknya, karena lelah namja itu mengambil asal baju kaus kebesaran bertuliskan ' supreme ' dan sebuah boxer bewarna biru. Dia membawa pakaiannya ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan pakaian lain berserakan disana.

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

Kris bersembunyi pada dahan kayu yang kokoh memperhatikan dari jauh seorang namja tengah termenung. Duduk di depan teras rumahnya yang besar,kakinya di balut dengan gips dan wajahnya begitu tampak sedih . Kris berfikir namja itu, pasti sedih karena kehilangan sahabat yang entah ada dimana. Namja itu hanya tampak diam saja sedari tadi kris mentaunya dari kejauhan.

Kris turun dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi, tapi ketika akan turun dia malah terpelest dari dahan yang dia injak.

" akh." lelaki itu berteriak cukup keras saat pantatnya jatuh ke bawah. Dia langsung buru-buruh membekap mulutnya.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping saat dia mendengar suara teriakan. Dia berjalan tertatih menuju arah suara yang terdengar dari pohon rimbun di luar pagar rumahnya.

" siapa disana! ." dia berteriak cukup keras lalu kemudian, membawa kakinya lebih jauh keluar dari halaman menuju tempat itu. Dapat dia lihat seseorang membersihkan pantatnya dan memegang kakinya yang sepertinya sakit .

Tao membulatkan mata pandanya dengan apa yang dia lihat, tangannya menunjukk pada lelaki yang tidak jauh berada pada tempat dia berdiri.

"kau aku kenal dengan mu, kau menculik baekhun."

Tentu saja tao ingat wajah itu, walau rambutnya di tutupi oleh rambut palsu. Tapi tao wasih ingat giginya yang tonggos. Tunggu dulu kenapa jadi tubuhnya yang namja itu tatapi sedari tadi seharusnya dia berteriak bukan.

" Tolongggg."

Kris mengumpat, bagaimana dia bisa ketahuan dan juga namja itu mengenalinya. kris panik saat tao mulai berteriak dengan kencang, dengan cepat dia berlari dan menarik namja itu memiting kedua tangannya dan membekap mulutnya .

"diam lah, jangan ribut." lelaki itu berbisik di telinga tao, tapi namja itu tidak mendengarkan dia tetap berusaha berteriak meski mulutnya kini di bekap.

"Jika kau tidak mau diam, aku akan memperkosa mu disini." kris mencoba mengancam namja bermata panda itu, mendengar itu tao bertambah ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk diam.

Kris tersenyum melihat namja itu, diam dan mematuhi perkataannya. Lalu dia melepaskan pitingan dan bekapannya.

" Jangan mengatakan apa pun atau sahabat mu tidak akan selamat ."

Tubuh tao menegang saat nama baekhyun disebut, mulutnya terbata untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata tentang sahabatnya.

" Baekhyun dimana?. " Namja itu tidak bisa mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang bertalu.

Kenapa lelaki itu menjadi tidak tega, rasanya dia ingin mengatakan bahwa baekhyun sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Tapi urung dia lakukan, bagaimana pun nyawa adalah taruhannya disini.

" dia akan aman jika kau diam." Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan namja itu sendiri. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud mengancam hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

Ketika hari mulai sore chanyeol bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia membawa dirinya duduk di atas ranjang . Ketika matanya menatap seorang namja tertidur di atas meja dengan buku sebagai alasnya. Dia menekuk alisnya, dia seperti mengenal baju itu bukan kah itu bajunya. lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Asap mulai mengepul di kepalanya, jika ini adalah komik mungkin gambarannya akan terlihat mengerikan. Ini sangat membuatnya kesal bagaimana begitu banyak baju berserakan di atas lantai .

"YAK ! BOCAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN." tidak kah ini lucu, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia berteriak dengan nada seperti itu.

Baekhyun merasa tidurnya terusik dengan suara yang bergetar sampai telinganya, matanya dia buka dan melihat chanyeol menatapnya marah.

"ajusshi kenapa kau sangat ribut." Tanpa merasa bersalah baekhyun membentangkan kedua tangannya keatas untuk membuat tubuhnya menjadi rileks.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BUJU-BAJU KU HAH." dia membentak namja itu dengan nada keras, ingin rasanya dia melakukan sesuatu pada namja satu ini. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menahan semua emosinya.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki, kakinya berjalan mundur. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika mata itu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

" ahhhhhhhhh kris hyung tolong aku! ajusshi itu mau menerkam ku." Baekhyun berlari menghindari amukan chanyeol, mungkin inilah waktunya dia pergi untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol mengumpat melihat namja itu kabur darinya, kali ini namja itu tidak akan lepas dan dia bisa menghabisinya segera.

" YAK MAU KEMANA KAU ."

Kris melihat baekhyun berlari menyusuri tangga dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

" ya ya kau kenapa? " kris menangkap baekhyun yang hampir saja terjatuh akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati kris disana setidaknya dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya sekarang ,dia lalu berdiri bersembunyi di belakang punggung kris saat chanyeol berhasil mengejar nya.

" hyung! ajusshi itu mau memakan ku, karena dia kehabisan stock." namja itu berujar membenamkan wajahnya di punggung kris seakan meminta perlindungan .

Kris bisa melihat wajah chanyeol yang memerah menahan amarahnya pada baekhyun.

"yak kau mau apa." ujarnya mencoba menyelamatkan baekhyun, setidaknya dia harus menepati kata-katanya pada namja panda itu kan.

Lelaki tinggi itu tidak mendengarkan, dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat. Menarik baekhyun dari punggung kris, kemudian memanggul bocah nakal itu ke punggungnya dan pergi menaiki tangga memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun meronta, ini kali kedua dia di panggul seperti karung besar.

" ajusshi turunkan aku jangan makan aku, aku saja belum makan." dia memukul punggung chanyeol keras, bisakah dia diperlakukan dengan lebih manusiawi sekali saja.

Tapi sepertinya chanyeol tidak mendengarkan atau bahkan tidak kesakitan, dia tetap saja berjalan mengabaikan teriakan si mungil.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar chanyeol menurunkan namja itu, menidurkankanya di tumpukan pakaian yang berserakan disana.

" CEPAT BERESKAN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR AKU JADIKAN SANTAPAN MAKAN MALAM ." Chanyeol mengancam namja itu, rasanya dia ingin membuat kata-katanya jadi kenyataan.

Tapi yang baekhyun lakukan hanya kembali pada posisi duduk , melihat Kesekelilingnya mengangkat salah satu celana dalam bewarna hitam dan menunjukkannya pada chanyeol.

" tapi aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya. "

Chanyeol benar-benar akan gila sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia berurusan dengan namja sialan ini.

" AKU TIDAK PERDULI ! SEKARANG BERESKAN KEKACAUAN INI." Suaranya akan habis sebentar lagi jika terus meladeni bocah nakal itu .

Kris sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, bagaimana chanyeol kelimpungan mengurus baekhyun. Dia tidak habis fikir, dimana chanyeol yang hanya diam, dimana chanyeol yang dingin. Yang dia lihat sekarang hanya chanyeol yang frustasi dengan segala tingkah laku korban yang mereka culik.

.

.

.

.

Hingga pagi ini Pihak kepolisian masih saja terus mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, yang hilang entah kemana . Seluruh akses jalur laut, udara mau darat sudah di perketat untuk mempermudah pencarian.

Chen dan Minseok yang bertugas untuk mencari baekhyun juga sudah memeriksa semua sisi TV sekitar Istana Negara, namun hasilnya nihil.

Mereka bingung mengapa bagian belakang sisi TV terlihat seperti keadaan biasa. Terasa ada yang janggal dari layar monitor yang kini mereka lihat.

" Coba lihat, kenapa tidak ada pergerakan di bagian selatan." Minseok berujar sembari menunjuk sisi selatan.

Dia merasa waktu yang tertera di sana, masih sama saat para petugas mengecek keadaan yaitu pukul 10.00 pagi . sedangkan Baekhyun di culik perkiraan waktu 11.30 menjelang siang. Bukan kah seharusnya waktu di layar menunjukkan 11.30. Apa CCTV ini tidak berfungsi? tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ini terlihat seperti CCTV ada yang mengendalikannya secara langsung.

Chen juga berfikiran sama untuk hal ini, pasti ada orang dalam yang turut campur tangan atas penculikan ini. Ruangan CCTV tidak sembarang orang dapat memasukinya, haruskah dia menempatkan satu nama dengan keadaan yang menurutnya janggal ini. Tapi untuk saat ini Chen langsung menghubungi sehun untuk memberitahukan penemuan mereka.

.

.

.

Kai masih menelusuri tempat peristiwa itu terjadi, mulai dari lorong sampai ruangan tempat baekhyun di culik. Disampingnya sehun juga ikut menemani, hingga arah langkah mereka berada pada bagian taman belakang .Kai menemukan rambut palsu yang dibuang dekat pojokan rumput yang lumayan lebat.

" sehun aku menemukan ini." kai membawa rambut itu pada sehun dan memperlihatkannya.

"Cari tahu dimana ini di buat." sehun memerintahkan kai, kai langsung bergerak dengan cepat mungkin agak susah menemukan tempat diproduksinya rambut ini.

Lee taemin, wakil dari presiden turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa baekhyun. Bagaimana pun baekhyun masih anak-anak dan dia sudah ikut merasakan penderitaan.

" Tenang lah baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja." dia berusaha menenangkan heechul yang masih terlihat murung.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti anaknya pasti baik-baik saja, tidak akan terjadi apa pun pada putranya. Dia juga masih memantau secara langsung pencarian baekhyun dan dia yakin baekhyun pasti akan ditemukan.

Wakil presiden itu juga mengatakan akan membantu mencari baekhyun dengan mengerahkan orang suruhannya. Heechul tahu lee taemin adalah orang baik yang bisa dia percayai sekarang.

Teror itu datang lagi, sudah hampir dua hari sejak baekhyun di culik. sehun menerima Kotak yang berasal dari pengirim yang sama . Bahkan ini lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, mengapa ada baju putih berlumuran darah disana.

 **'TUAN BYUN MAAF, TAPI SEPERTINYA BERMAIN DENGAN PUTRA MU LEBIH MENYENAGKAN'**

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh disini ,mengapa tidak ada satu pun CCTV yang merekam siapa pelaku Teror. Padahal semua CCTV berfungsi dengan sangat baik, bahkan sehun sendiri yang memeriksanya setiap waktu. Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas ini.

" Minho apa kau yakin CCTV itu tidak rusak?." sehun berucap pada salah satu orang kepercayaan istana untuk menjaga ruangan CCTV . Entah lah dia sedikit mencurigai lelaki itu.

" Kau bahkan memeriksanya sendiri kan ." Minho menjawab dengan nada tenang, pandangannya tidak terlihat keraguan disana.

SKIP TIME

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak dia di culik dan baekhyun masih disini . Menjalani harinya bersama dengan dua lelaki dewasa itu. Baekhyun sangat suka dengan tempat ini dan juga kedua lelaki itu. Dia suka kris hyung yang selalu menemaninya dan membuatnya tertawa. Dia suka ajusshi tampan yang tampak dingin tapi diam-diam selalu memperhatikannya. entah kenapa namja itu tetap menyukainya walau chanyeol selalu bersikap datar padanya.

Meskipun sangat menyukai tempat ini, tapi dia juga merasa bosan. Namja itu ingin keluar dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan appa , sehun dan juga tao . Mereka semua pasti mengkhawatirkan baekhyun . Tapi dia tidak bisa keluar dia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang dimana dia tinggal . Baekhyun ingin sekali bertemu appanya , dia merindukan appanya, apakah dia kabur saja, nanti jika sudah bertemu appanya baru dia kembali lagi ke sini, benar-benar pemikiran yang polos kan.

Baekhyun berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya berjalan pelan-pelan. Namja itu melirik kanan dan kiri memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang memergokinya . Ketika sudah sampai pada pintu utama baekhyun sudah berhasil membuka pintu itu. namun terhenti saat sebuah suara berat menyapanya.

" Mau Kabur."

Baekhyun diam mematung di depan pintu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu membalik badan mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi memandangnya datar berdiri di tangga. Namja itu tersenyum canggung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" ajusshi ijinkan aku keluar sebentar, aku berjanji akan kembali lagi. " ujarnya dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri namja itu, mendekatkan wajahnya namun tangannya bergerak menutup pintu itu lagi.

"kau fikir ini permainan."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidakkah chanyeol sangat keterlaluan padanya. Padahal dia hanya meminta waktu sebentar dan berjanji akan kembali lagi. Baekhyun kau ini diculik, pasti lelaki ini percaya kau akan kabur. Apa kau fikir dia itu lelaki bodoh seperti mu.

Chanyeol memerintahkan anak itu, untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun berlalu pergi menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menatap chanyeol dengan wajah garang. Meskipun sebenarnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah hampir 11 jam dia mengurung diri di kamar. Mungkin sebentuk ucapan protes tanpa kata yang dia layangkan pada chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa kerongkongannya begitu kering dan memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil minum.

" ah ah ah pelan-pelan saja. " desahan seorang wanita singgah di telinga baekhyun, ketika tanpa sengaja dia melewati ruang tengah.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju suara desahan itu, ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Disana di sofa baekhyun melihat wanita bertelanjang bulat, berjongkok di atas tubuh seseorang mendesah sambil menyebut nama seseorang.

" ah ah ah loey nikmat sekali." wanita itu terjatuh memeluk tubuh yang juga sama telanjangnya dengan wanita itu.

Mereka Berdua bergumul dalam kenikmatan mencari puncak nya, chanyeol mengerang nikmat saat klimaksnya sudah sampai.

Saat pelepasannya usai, pandangan mereka bertemu tanpa bisa dihindari. Chanyeol masih sama seperti biasa, menganggapnya tidak ada dan beralih menciumi kembali tubuh wanita itu dengan sensual. Mengabaikan bagaimana baekhyun berjalan mundur meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun fikir ini benar sangat aneh, atau memang ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia baru mengenal chanyeol, tapi rasanya sudah mengenal lelaki itu sejak lama. Dia merasa nyaman saat chanyeol di dekatnya, dia tidak pernah merasa takut karena entah mengapa baekhyun memberikan kepercayaan pada lelaki yang sudah menculiknya.

" Ajusshi? apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ya."

Baekhyun kira rasa seperti ini bahkan lebih sakit saat appanya memarahinya dulu, lebih sakit saat ibunya pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Ajikdo nan neol gidarijanni  
Nae maeumeun yeojeonhi  
Neol kkeureodanggyeo gravity


End file.
